


Casa del Jensen

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Children, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship/Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: A collection of small short stories that take place a few years in the future.





	

 

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/image/154124892308)

 

 

“Winnie! Bad girl! You quit your beggin’….ohhh alright honey bun.”

Quinn knew that she shouldn’t be feeding the dog people food from the kitchen but she couldn’t help it. She was a sucker for Winnie’s big sad eyes, plus Jensen was playing outside with the boys and would be none the wiser.

She tossed the large boxy English Mastiff a small piece of cheese and watched it bounce off her nose.

“We’ll work on that.”

Lunch was almost finished and she could hear faintly hear Jensen and the boys laughing and cheering outside in their backyard. They had just gotten back from soccer practice, then went straight out to the back to toss the football around. For Team Jensen, it never ends.

Last month Cooper took a huge interest in football and Quinn was trying hard to get on board with the idea. She was subtly trying to push more swimming and soccer on him and even brought up the idea of buying him a new BMX bike for the track in the hopes of distracting him.

But Cooper was so headstrong nowadays. He was determined to make his dad proud and play for the Patriots one day.

Quinn was well read on the dangers of head injuries and was worried about him getting hurt. Jensen understood the risks as well, but convinced her that everything would be fine. Cooper was nine, almost ten. It was all touch football at this age anyway. She trusted Jensen, he didn’t want him to get hurt either. Plus, it meant so much to the two of them, she didn’t want to be a stick in the mud.

Jackson was outside with them too. At first, he was just there for moral support and curiosity but after he surprised his dad by throwing a few perfect spirals, he got roped into Team Jensen’s family football practice. The three of them were so ridiculously close, she was almost a little jealous.

All of their cheering and laughing was getting louder, even from the back of their large green space behind their house she could still hear them. They were all so happy. She figured she will just have to add football to their never ending list of extracurricular activities.

Between guitar & drum lessons, karate, swimming, soccer, softball and BMX racing, she was fairly certain that her kids were over scheduled as it was. But for as busy as they were, their grades were still amazing so she went with it.

Jensen’s heart was in the right place. He was the motivating force behind most of the boys interests. He just wanted so badly to give his kids the childhood he never had. She couldn’t fault him for it, in fact it was the love that he had for their kids that made her fall in love with him again and again over the years.

She grabbed her coffee and walked over to the large kitchen window to get a better look them. Jensen was teaching Cooper the proper stance to have to properly throw a football and Jack was telling jokes and making them all crack up.

The twins heard their voices and crawled to the glass door to get a better look at all the action. She wondered what kinds of sports and activities the youngest members of Team Jensen would be involved in as they grew.

Everyday she is grateful for their new larger house. She had no idea having four active children would require so much storage space. She wondered if she’d ever be able to park in their two car garage? At the moment it was filled with camping gear and sports equipment.

As much as she loved their old two bedroom condo, there was no way that they would have been able to expand their family there. But there were times she still missed their old place.

It was a bit of a shock going from a two bedroom condo to a six bedroom two level cap cod with almost an acre of land behind them. But so was discovering after a painstaking year of trying to get pregnant that they were expecting twins.

The condo that helped kick start their love story sadly had to go. For Jensen, moving was a no brainer. He acted like leaving the condominium complex where they met and fell in love was no big deal.

Until moving day.

For him saying goodbye to their main hallway where they had so many meaningful moments got him choked up. She completely understood how he was feeling, it was bittersweet for her as well.

But they were finally able to get pregnant and were having not one, but TWO babies. It was time for the next chapter of their lives to begin.

They had another meaningful moment in that hallway and said goodbye to it before heading to their new home. With everything that they had survived they deserved to have a happily ever after in their dream home.

Speaking of their dream home, Quinn fell in love with the house as soon as she stepped through the front doors, whereas Jensen fell head over heels in love with it from the curb. As soon as they pulled up to the address he confidently saw their entire lives being lived within those walls.

It was the twenty second house that they were shown. For each and every house they considered he carried her over the threshold, big pregnant belly and all. He teased that he was going to throw his back out before she finally made up her mind.

But with the one that was to become their home he was too awestruck by what he was feeling and completely forgot about his silly tradition.

Twenty two houses may seem like a lot, that’s because it was. It was her fault really. She insisted in keeping their budget way too low. The result was touring homes that didn’t suit their needs, or homes that weren’t in a good school district.

The movie rights to “The Puppy Next Door” (the first book in her Adventures of Duke and Daisy series) could have easily bought two houses on their tiny budget outright in cash. But she was steadfast and firm that her kids were going to have a normal modest upbringing.

She saw firsthand what money could do to children. If her ex husband Ryan taught her anything, he taught her not to spoil her kids with material things. History was not going to repeat itself if she had any say in the matter.

But she was almost nearing the end of her second trimester and they still hadn’t found a house. Jensen joked that the babies would be born homeless if they didn’t find something in move in condition fast.

One day their very frustrated real estate agent convinced them to check out a house he thought would be perfect for them. He downplayed how far out of their budget it was and got them to just look at it.

Jensen bribed her with frozen yogurt and a foot rub to make the trip. She had to laugh because she knew she was going to get both anyway. He was normally a very devoted husband, but kicked it into overdrive while she was pregnant with the twins.

They got there and sure enough, their real estate agent was right.

They had only just begun the tour when Jensen pulled her aside and confessed that he never in his wildest dreams thought he would feel so attached to a house before.

Quinn was hormonal and a little overwhelmed. The house was huge and completely renovated. There was nothing about it about it that she didn’t like. Even though it felt homey, it didn’t scream “modest upbringing.” It was far too fancy. They later discovered it was nearly triple her original budget.

He rubbed her swollen pregnant tummy and whispered to her that this was the house he wanted to raise his children in. That this was the house he wished that Annie and him had been raised in.  

Even though her money was his money, this was the first time that he has ever really asked her anything. How could she deny him when they more than comfortably had the means to make his dreams come true?

She looked into the earnest sincere eyes of her husband and suddenly just like that she felt like she was standing in their home.

She stopped being so stubborn and opened her heart, and her wallet and has never regretted her decision.

She gave Winnie a rub behind her ears and looked out towards the space between the living room and kitchen. The twins were poking and babbling at each other and trying to get their big brothers attention.

Jensen spotted them all spying on them and shook his head while he laughed at them. He waved at the twins and they banged their little hands on the glass. They were so precious.

The noise woke Duke and Daisy up from their nap on the large sectional couch and they started to stretch and make their way upstairs, looking for quieter accommodations.

Mallory used to tease her that Cooper and Jackson were like twins because they were only a year apart. In a lot of ways she was right, even today they were as close as two brothers could possibly be. But that was nothing compared to her nine month old twins.

Thing One and Thing Two their Aunt Casey would call them. She even bought them matching shirts and replaced them when they inevitably grew out of them.

Their bond was unlike anything she has ever witnessed before. Learning how to juggle them both in their arms was a skill her and Jensen had to master. They hated being too far away from each other.

Jensen liked to brag that Rosie’s brother has been keeping an eye on his little sister  from day one, no use trying to break him of it. He liked the idea of having all three of the boys around to help him look out for their only daughter.

Their Aunt Annie on the other hand felt sorry for her.

Even though Jensen took the role of protective father very seriously, Quinn had a feeling that the phrase “Poor Rosie” would never have to be uttered. Sure, the girl had three older brothers that protected and adored her. But even at nine months old, Quinn could sense that when she grew up there wouldn’t be much that her daughter couldn’t handle.

Rosalie Ann Jensen was equal parts happy and strong willed. There was nothing that she didn’t giggle at and more times than not managed to get her way with every member of her family. She had such a free spirited heart. She was usually the one that encouraged many of the twins little curious adventures once they learned to crawl. Quinn could see that her daughter was a force of nature and couldn’t be more proud of her.

Her twin brother on the other hand was a giant ham with a side of intelligent careful thinker. He took after his father in almost every way and quickly earned the nickname Jumping Bean, that got shortened to just simply Bean. He had that same excited energy as Jensen, it fit. He could lite up a room with his smile and win your heart with his snuggles.

She watched the babies play from the kitchen and knew that she needed to get  them into their own cribs at night but she couldn’t bring herself to do it quite yet.

Rosalie’s crib was pretty much used for toy storage at this point. She could only sleep soundly with her brother close by, Bean was the same way.

It was too precious a routine to break, and the whole house was getting 6-8 hours of sleep a night. Why mess with a good thing?

She would watch them sleep at night and swear that their breathing was perfectly in sync. They were perfect in every single way.

Some of her most treasured moments was watching her babies sleep side by side together. Jensen would find her in their nursery before bed and jokingly whisper that she was a little lurker. But he would wrap his arms around her waist and gaze at them over her shoulder and be caught under their spell as well.

“I can’t believe we made them.” he we would whisper in her ear.

Their hearts were so full. They were so overwhelmed at the thought of having twins when they first got the news. Now they couldn’t imagine their lives without them.

The two of them still being together and having four healthy happy children felt like their reward for overcoming all the obstacles and challenges that came their way over the years. There were times that she wasn’t sure they were going to make it.

Winnie made her way over to the door where the babies were watching the football practice and laid down beside them.

Winnie should have been named “Nana” after the dog from Peter Pan. She followed those two around the house trying to keep them safe and out of trouble. More times then not their gentle giant ended up as their pillow or their very patient jungle gym.

Winnie was truly her children’s guardian angel and had more than earned a piece of cheese now and again. Quinn didn’t even feel guilty.

She thought that the name Nana would have suited her very well. But since she adopted the large dog without really talking to her husband first, she gave Jensen naming rights as a peace offering.

He took the olive branch and ran with it. He was shocked when she came home with a puppy before the babies were born but later confessed that he wasn’t really as mad as he let on. He knew full well that he married a crazy dog lady and figured if there were more humans in the house than animals, then it was a ratio he could live with.

The day after they got the keys to the house he sent Quinn out to “fill up” their big empty house. She knew that he was referring to furniture, but she came home with her dream dog. She swore that after the surprise wore off, he fell in love with that puppy faster than he fell in love with their house.

They started their relationship with puppies, it seemed fitting that they started this chapter of their lives with a new one. Especially since they now had the room. Duke and Daisy loved the new addition and Cooper and Jackson were over the moon.

Jensen thought that naming their third dog “Winchester” after one of his favorite guns would help make up for the fact that she refused to let him keep any firearms in the house.

A strong name for a strong dog. Jensen was so excited.  

Nope. Jackson shortened it to “Winnie” in about a day. She had to admit that it suited the large sweet English Mastiff. Jensen held out and kept calling her by her full name. He even tried to bribe the boys into calling her Winchester. But he ended up caving in under a week and she’s been Winnie ever since.

He jumped on board with the puppy training and read up on the breed that she had loved all her life. He was impressed with how gentle yet protective English Mastiffs were.

She teased him that dogs tend to resemble their owners. Kind and protective would definitely be some of the first words she used to describe her husband.

He teased her back and told her that they also know for passing gas and drooling. She couldn’t help herself and joked that he the same applies to him as well.

Even with the breed being extremely gentle, the idea of a guard dog appealed to him on a deeper level. After everything he went through the last few years with the team she knew that he was still struggling with his PTSD.

At times the need to protect his family overtook him. Years of missions and absences had made his condition worse than it was before. As always they worked through it together and he kept up with his therapy.

But some nights were better than others. On those bad nights when he couldn’t sleep he had to an overwhelming urge to keep doing perimeter checks on the house. She got up with him a few times but could tell that her presence during those times wasn’t helpful. He just wanted to make sure they were all safe and he felt guilty and ashamed for keeping her awake. He hated her seeing him so afraid and paranoid.

She always tried to support him and help him lead a normal life without making him feel small. So she pretended to be asleep and let him do his checks. He would always come back to bed and hold her close.

He would rub her pregnant belly and fall asleep spooning her.

One night he thought she was sleeping and confessed in the dark that without her he couldn’t be half the man or father he wanted to be. She held back her tears and whispered that the same was true for her.

Things have gotten better since Winnie. He could sleep knowing that she was there watching over her and his kids.

But now, on those rare bad nights when his past traumas were too much for him to bare, he had his gentle sweet but very large guard dog by his side while he fought his demons.

Quinn smiled at Winnie as she patiently laid still and let the twins rest their little heads on her tummy. She walked over and fed her another small piece of cheese, making sure that it didn’t bounce off her nose this time. She’s more than earned it.

 


End file.
